Why Us?
by Bella2949
Summary: Astrid and Crimson are caught in the middle of a war of Royals VS Rebels. They try to avoid there problems, but it doesn't work out the way they thought it would.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! *throws pies and lollipops at everybody* NEW STOREH! IN FIRST PERSON! WITH ASTRID AND CRIMSON! WHAT WHAT! Ahem, just enjoy and I'll see ya at da end.**

**Chapter 1:**

Red's P.O.V.:

My green eyes stared at a pig right beneath the base Astrid and I created. It was pretty big, kinda like a labyrinth in the sky. I hummed a song as I jumped down onto the pig. It squealed and ran in circles as I dug my iron sword into it. Astrid looked down from the entrance of the base.

"Take easy! It's a pig!" She joked.

"Ok, whatever!" I yelled up at her sarcastically.

She smiled brightly and climbed down to help collect the pig meat. Right as we were climbing back into the base, the sound of TNT exploding boomed through the sky. My eyes widened and I practically jumped inside. Astrid started laughing histericaly at me. I hissed at her and sat on a couch to calm myself.

" .HILARIOUS!" She gulped and wiped away invisible tears and made her way inside.

Another boom echoed through our base. Then another boom…and another. Soon battle cries came with the booms. Astrid looked at me and I gulped.

"Should we move to a different spot?" She asked and started to bring up the ladder we used to get up and down.

I nodded, my ears twitched and I walked into the storage area to secure everything. We're in for a bumpy ride.

Astrid's P.O.V.:

Once I had gotten the ladders up, I secured the door. My body zoomed around the room, putting away anything that would break or fall while we were lifting off. The animal noises in the other room told me to secure that as well. I walked into the room and over to the sheep. Secure. Pigs, secure. Cows, secure. Chickens, secure.

My mind raced as I thought about Deadlox and Team Crafted. How would he find me if I changed spots? I nervously threw together a note tied to a bone. My hands opened the back door and I threw the note and bone down to the forest. Another boom told me to hurry up. I closed the door and secured it then walked to the piloting area where Crimson, or Red, was waiting for me. I turned on my iBlock and started playing Mocking Bird by Eminem. Red smiled at me and took off.

**Hey guys! NEW STOREH! WHOOOOOOOOOOOO CLAP MAH MINIONS! CLAP! I jk I jk. Anywhore, go check out DARKSOMEONE41 because Astrid is her Character! She writes amazing stories and has an AWESOME taste in music! **

**Anyways, I GUESS I'LL SEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! X3 Chapta 2! WHAT U KNO BOUT ME BRAH? HAH? I haven't gotten any sleep. =U= Hehehehe...insane and tired...DON MESS WIF MEH! *shoots lolipops and pies* HAHAHAA... *cough cough* K see u at the end.**

**Chapter 2**

Astrid's P.o.v.:

I started singing a song I knew, Red joined in along the way.

"Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm  
Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free, and

Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel  
So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night  
You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black

Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?  
Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?  
Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?  
I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?  
Can I take another step? I've done everything I can  
All the people that I see I will never understand  
If I find a way to change, if I step into the light  
Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white

Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm  
Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free, and

Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel  
So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night  
You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black

If I make another move, if I take another step  
Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left  
If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night  
Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?  
Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?  
I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can  
If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back  
'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black."

I smiled at her as we slowly landed. A familiar green streak ran through the woods in front of us. Red and I looked at each other. She pulled out her sword for safety reasons. Did I mention she hasn't met TC? ^_^ No? Well she hasn't! Lets hope she doesn't kill somebody...

**SO! How was you week? Go ahead, tell me. Oh...I see...huh...uh huh...DEAR GOD THIS IS BORING. XD JK JK. But seriously, I need sleep. =3= But Bella, sleep is for the weak! WELL FUCK DAT SHIT. SLEEP IS MAH BEHBEH!**

**Anyways guys, I GUESS I'LL SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! *throws chu guys dem lolis and pies* TAKE EM MAH CHILDREN! I'm being forced to write against mah will! HALP! XD JK JK JK! **

**Chapter 3:**

Astrid's P.o.v.:

Eventually we landed and I could hear Red's tail thump the ground with anticipation for a fight. A sweatdrop appeared on my forehead and I got up to walk outside. The green flashed before the window and Red snarled. One more thing you should know…Red is a half Maned Wolf. ^_^ She is pretty tall and her short orange hair has black streaks through it. She has the ears and tail of that particular species. She jumped outside, pinning Ty on the ground. His eyes were wide with shock. Her small fangs were bared at him.

"Red! No, he's a friend!" I yelled at her.

Her angry snarls started to lower and she slowly backed away from him. Her fox-like yellow eyes were glaring at him. Ever since the accident we came upon in the forest, she hasn't trusted anybody. Silence overtook where we were standing. Red rarely used her fangs, so I myself was surprised. Her tail was still sticking straight up in the air showing she wanted a fight.

"Who the hell is he?" She demanded.

"H-he's Ty, my best friend." I told her.

She looked at me, slight doubt showing. She huffed and got onto all fours taking in his scent.

"What is she doing?" Ty asked, stiffening.

"She's memorizing your scent." I explained as she finished and nodded to me.

Her ears pricked up and twitched, her head jerking in another direction. She growled and stood up and jumped into the trees.

"RED! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" I yelled at her.

She flicked her tail and jumped from branch to branch. A snort left Ty's mouth.

"What?" I muttered and looked at him.

"There's nothing in that direction!" He laughed and rolled on the ground laughing.

"She's probably got better ears than you." I laughed.

He stopped laughing and stood up. A look of pure horror was etched onto his features.

"What about the others? I left them in that direction."

The horror slipped onto my face as well. He transformed and I jumped onto his back as he ran in that direction.

"She'll kill them all…" I murmured.

A yell echoed through the woods and I looked at the giant wolf from behind.

"Jason." He murmured solemnly.

Red's P.O.V.:

I had found a group of young men. A smirk braced my face as I followed them silently from behind.

"So, you're sure this is the direction Ty ran in?" A tan man with sun glasses asked.

Now I had my hand behind my head and a cat-like smile on my face as I walked behind them. They don't even know I'm here.

"Yes Adam. He's FINE. You do know he's a werewolf, right?" A spaceman asked.

A bacca in a suit which was leading the group stopped in his tracks. He turned and his eyes widened at the sight of me.

"Hello there." I growled and my tail lashed as I let my arms fall from supporting my head.

"Who are you?" A man wearing a hoodie asked.

My ears twitched.

"What's it to you?"

"I asked you a question."

"Yes, but I asked you one too."

"Stop playing dumb and answer the question."

I dropped to all fours and took in their scents.

"The hint of you was on Ty. I knew that bastard wasn't trust worthy." I growled and launched towards the tan guy with sunglasses that was known as 'Adam'.

My fist came into contact with his head knocking him out.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" Another man with sunglasses shrieked.

"Because he's an enemy." My fangs showed over my lips and I attacked the spaceman, latching onto his arm until I felt blood mixed with the metal suit.

My long legs pushed me upwards into a tree as the spaceman yelled in pain. Honestly, I could care less if he's in pain. That bastard…how could he do this to us? My head started hurting and I stumbled slightly on the already swaying branch.

"Get down here and fight you coward!" The man with the hoodie yelled at me.

"Fine."

With that, I jumped down and grabbed the spaceman. He shrieked at the sudden contact as I dragged him over to a small cliff cave. I then grabbed the knocked out man and placed him in the cave.

"Don't try and fight me anymore. I don't want to have to kill you. So please stay out of fighting for awhile, k?" I asked the spaceman sweetly.

My glowing eyes caught sight of the knocked out man and I sighed softly.

"I'll make sure he doesn't fight either." The spaceman huffed.

I smiled and pat his helmet then jumped back into the clearing.

"Let's get this show on the road." I muttered and launched myself into the air.

My impact would possibly knock out the person I landed on. The thought of a battle entered my mind and my pupils turned to slits as I landed on the bacca whom caused this. He yelped then blacked out. I threw him into the cave and turned to the two remaining fighters.

"C'mon. Attack me." I jabbed.

**CLIFF HANGER. STAY TUNED FOR A BAJAN CANADIAN AND RED FIGHT! *starts handing out tickets* Of course Astrid is going to stop them right in the middle, BUT OH WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL!**

**I GUESS I'LL SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! *throws chu guys dem lolis and pies* WELL, FIGHTIN CHAPTA! O LA LA! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. See chu at da end. XD**

**Chapter 4:**

Red's P.O.V.:

"C'mon. Attack me." I jabbed.

The man with glasses hadn't planned his full attack but came at me with an iron sword.

"DIS IS FOR MAH DOODS!" He yelled.

A smirk now spread across my lips. Side stepped and grabbed his arm, flipping him onto his back.

"At least make it a challenge." I teased.

He tried getting up but I just put my foot on his chest.

"Stay down." I murmured and hit the right pressure point to make him useless in a fight.

"Now you're against me. I'm da king at PVP AND I can heal myself." The man in the hoodie smirked.

"Bring it."

The guy shot an arrow at me which was quickly deflected by none other than Astrid. She held back the guy while Ty tried calming ME down. Wolf language style.

**"What were you doing?"** Ty demanded.

**"Picking a fight, what does it look like?"** My voice dripped with sarcasm.

**"I know them, why did you attack them?"**

**"I know you know them, asshat. I thought they were a group after you for a bounty or some shit like that."**

He turned into a human and sighed.

**"Don't be so idiotic next time. I'm here to help you and Astrid."** He said in a matter-o-fact sort of way.

That made me snap. I pinned him to the ground and glared at him, my fangs bared at him.

**"Don't you fucking dare treat me like an idiot. I did what I had to survive and protect Astrid and I. I may be a side species, but my kind is so much better than you pure breeds."** I snapped at him.

He gave me a glare and then snapped back.

**"Oh, you think just because I'm a gray wolf breed that I'm better than you?! Well you know what, maned wolves are known for jumping in without thinking about their actions!"** He growled.

**"Oh really?! Lets see which breed is better, right here, right now. And don't go full wolf, use the same form as me cuz I know you can. Oh, and that jumping in without thinking bullshit is called logic. You have to act in order to survive in this cruel world."** I hissed and stood up in and got into a battle stance. Ty followed and got ready.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING? YOU'RE PRACTICALLY THE SAME SPECIES!" Astrid yelled and got in the middle of us.

"Don't compare me to that asshat." I muttered and leaned against a tree.

"I know how you feel about gray wolves and how nobody knows about your species and stuff, but this is my best friend we're talking about. C'mon guys! We can work this out!" She cheered and gave me a smile that I sighed at.

"Fine, but one wrong move and I rip out his throat." I muttered and stuck my pale hand out to him.

He stared at it.

"Are you gonna shake it or not?" I seethed.

He sighed and shook my hand.

"Fine, but if YOU make one wrong move I get to give you the slowest and most painful death I can come up with." Ty smirked.

"It's a deal." I glared.

Gloom lines appeared over the hoodie guy and Astrid.

"So where did you put the others?" The hooded guy interrupted.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" I jumped over to the cave and threw down the TC members.

"A LIL HELP PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE!" The guy with glasses reached a hand up and I poked a nerve and he jumped up.

"Sorry bout that." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Is otay dood, just help us carry the rest back to your ship thingy that Ty was so excited about." He smiled and picked up the tan guy with sunglasses.

After awhile of walking and introductions, I started to relax a bit. Not enough to let my guard down, but enough. My sharp eyes scanned ahead and I gasped, and paused. Ty looked at me and then looked ahead and had the same reaction.

"What is it?" Astrid asked us.

"There's a fire…our home is gone…" I muttered and looked down.

**WELL, sad ending todah. XC Oh noooooooooooooes! Oh well!**

**I GUESS I'LL SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


End file.
